Gentlemens Club
The Gentlemen's Club is a weekly adventure serial by Purdren author Arbin Baglion. While current releases are only available in Purden and in the native tongue, collected vollumes of completed segments have been translated and released elsewhere. __TOC__ =Characters= The titular Club is composed of five individuals invested with esoteric powers by mysterious benefactors, each relating to a different classical element. Earth Augre Thrimel is a dwarf of Dismal stock who heralds from the colony of New Drach on Eyvind. Weilding power over earth and no slouch in fisticuffs, he is a force to be reckoned with in close quarters. The voice of stubborn common sense in the group, he has little patience for hotheads and fools. Fire Tamic Bullock is an Orc Purdren native who, prior to acquiring his powers, was a night watchman for Tyruime. Generally the least subtle with his element, he tends to be slow to anger but unstoppable in his fury. Feels vaguely uncomfortable in his new position as a Gentleman, but often acts as the group's moral compass. Steel Ranlim Forbish is a Rudlican human who has had his abilities longest and been least secretive with them. A showy but cappable fighter, his powers give him speed unmatched and allow him to coax remarkable destruction from his blades. Used his abilities to become internationally famous and consequently supremely arogant. Water Orbin Kreet is an Oolish halfling of remarkable intellect and magical skill. While his powers require proximity to water for greatest effect, he makes up for this fault through his own studies in the arcane arts. Imensely knowledgeable, he is infected by the rampant curiosity possessed by many halflings. Wood Lorrock Thrush is an elf out of Greidra who reveals little of his past. Capable of turning his powers to heal wounds and fortify his own consitution, he is an invaluable ally. Aloof and secretive, it wasn't until after the defeat of the chronovores that the others managed to learn his true identity. =Enemies= The Chronovore A maleovolent race from beyond the mortal realm, chonovores, as the name implies, subsist on time itself, stolen from other creatures. Having depleted their plane of orgin to the point that it is hours away from oblivion, held back only by the unmatched temporal power of their king, they turn their sights upon Cyona. The first wave of invasion is by a myriad of diversely skilled but relatively low powered scouts, followed by the intervention of the vastly more powerful Chronarchs and their armies, culminating in the Club assaulting the king himself on his homeplane. These enemies instil in them both a confidence in inevitable victory, as at one point they are actually trasported to the future to survey a world saved by their efforts and incredibly advanced, and a sense of dread, as the very nature of the chonovore means that if they ever win they will have always done so. In addition, the chronovore discovery of their identities would allow them to be destroyed before they were ever invested with power, and so must be avoided at all costs.